


Tricked (Dragon Age Inquisition)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amatus, Fluff, Gay, Kadan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Continuation of game. Once in a grand while The Iron Bull and Dorian will meet up in a small lodge. Bull is fed up with always being separated from Dorian. After a night of fun Bull admits his little plan to Dorian. Bull intends to go home with the mage. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

"Meeting here... once a year just to be together is tiresome." The Iron Bull said.  
"There isn't much of a choice." Dorian was lacing up his boots.  
"There is but you won't let m-"  
"Amatus, can you please not start with me. We only have a few more minutes before I have to get going. I don't want to waste it arguing." Dorian pleaded.  
He was tired and quiet frankly this was heart breaking enough without going back through their age old argument.  
"What if I told you I have no where else to go?" Bull asked.  
"No where else? You have everywhere to go. You and the Chargers a-"  
"Im not with the Chargers anymore." Bull said calmly.  
"...what?"  
"I sent them off without me. I left Krem in charge. Im no longer the captain of the Chargers. We spent the whole night here and I left them on their own yesterday morning to come meet you. They would be long gone by now. Im on my own. Are you really going to send me out into the big scary world out all on my own, Kadan?" Bull tried to given Dorian a softened, puppy eyed look.  
Dorian sat on the bed's edge with his mouth open. Shocked, angry he got up and pointed a finger into Bull's chest.  
"You sneaky, lying, manipulative, filthy-"  
"I love you, Kadan." Bull said while smiling.  
"Don't you give me that load of horse shit. You led me into a trap!" He was furious.  
"Marry me?" Bull asked with his ears laying slightly back.  
"Sweet maker, what is wrong with you?!" Dorian yelled.  
At this rate the whole lodge would be able to hear them.  
"Im not joking. I would have a human wedding with you." The Iron Bull said.  
"...I know. You have a big, fat, soft spot in your heart for me. You'd bend over and take it in the ass if I asked you too."  
"Well that would be a bit hard to do considering th-"  
"Shut up." The mage blushed.  
"Please let me come home with you?" Bull asked kindly.  
God was he a push over for Dorian. He would always do this, get all soft and sweet when they were alone. The second they were out in the open it was back to talking smack and beheading dragons.  
"You really sent the Chargers away? You know that me bringing home a qunari is a very terrible idea right?"  
"Your pretty high in command. Its been quiet a few years. Im seeing some gray in your hair there. Things have changed a lot in the past decade.  
Even though a lot of people still live under the Qun... a lot don't. Lot of people do their own thing now. You have qunari citizens.  
I know that for a fact, don't lie. At this point your just afraid of what will happen to your image. Bringing home a big ass, horned MAN would not help your case but honestly... theres worse people. And you work with a lot of them." Bull pointed out.  
It was true. Things had changed a great deal.  
"Theres some pretty shitty people in your court. I don't think you being a man lover is going to be that big of a deal. Didn't one guy try to marry his daughter last year?"  
"Yes. Don't remind me." Dorian sighed, "Fine. You may come home with me. But you are to BEHAVE. You can NOT run around like a savage. You have to dress nicely, put a shirt on, and act decently. And no bringing home dragon he- no, no dragon heads, yes Im serious."  
Bull grumbled, "Fine."  
"And do NOT talk about sex out in the open. Not everyone in the world is interested in your massive dong."  
"Your interested. So interested that you'll be walking funny for at least a week now."  
Dorian blushed slightly. But he kept his stern demeanor.  
"Bull, you will act accordingly."  
"Yah, yah. Fine. But every night before bed Im going to have you screaming so loud that your maids will think theres a banshee in the house. By the way I would have thought that you'd have you magic under control at this point.  
You need to stop setting the curtains on fire. Every year I have to pay a fine here because you set the bedsheets or something on fire. Not that I don't enjoy your freaky enthusiasm."  
Dorian let out a long breath.  
"Having you around is going to be interesting, Amatus."  
"We have the whole journey home to talk about it, Kadan." Bull chuckled.  
"I love you." Dorian said.  
"Oh... Kadan." Bull walked up to him and forcefully shoved the smaller man's head into his chest.  
Holding him tight. The Iron Bull kissed him on the top of his head.  
"Im going to spend the rest of our lives getting into those silky draws of yours." Bull chuckled.  
Dorian reached around and slapped Bull on the ass, hard.  
"Why you sneaky little-"  
"Just kiss me." Dorian looked up into the qunari's eye.  
The Bull crushed his lips into the mages. Arms wrapped around each other, hands tangled into hair and hanging onto horns. Bull threw his weight forward to throw them onto the bed. Him on top of corse.  
"Amatus, not now. My backside is still screaming. And we need to check out." Dorian's mustache twitched as he gave a wonky smile.  
Bull gave an annoyed grunt, "Fine, but Im claiming you again tonight."  
Dorian smiled.

"Sweetheart, you really have grown soft over the years." Dorian got up and took his bag in hand.  
"Soft? With you around the only thing Im growing is hard." Bull wiggled his brows.  
"Your a disgusting man." Dorian said as they trampled down the steps and into the small lobby.  
"And Im going to do duisgusting things to you later."  
The manager of the lodge made an unpleasent face as they approached the counter. He was used to them showing up each year, trashing a room, then paying double for the room and leaving. Usually their bedsheets had to be burned. So the manager would stick them in the room with the oldest sheets so that the replacement of said sheets wasn't a total loss.  
"Lets get going." Dorian sighed as they paid.  
"Right behind you, Kadan." Bull grinned as he followed his boyfriend to his new life.


End file.
